


What Doesn’t Need Saying

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dancing, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, POV Leia Organa, POV Outsider, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Senator Leia Organa, Space Mom Leia Organa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: What does Leia think about Ben and Poe’s relationship?
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Gen Prompt Bingo Round 18





	What Doesn’t Need Saying

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Outsider POV
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

If Senator Leia Organa was to be perfectly honest, she couldn’t stand social gatherings.   
  
She wasn’t the type for them. Especially galas like this. They were necessary, and she kept her best sabaac face throughout, but she nonetheless couldn’t help but dislike them. After having to deal with the more sycophantic Senators, Senators that seemed more interested in what she could do for them than anything else, Leia was relieved to at least momentarily retire.   
  
Luke was leaning against the wall with Han, observing the gala like it had personally wronged him somehow. Han looked bored. The two of them looked so out of place in formal wear, Leia wasn’t going to deny. Poor Luke, and poor Han.   
  
“Enjoying ourselves, are we?” Leia said wryly.   
  
Han sighed. “Not so much.”   
  
It was across from the two of them that Ben — and Leia wouldn’t deny the pride she felt, seeing her boy in formal wear. It was a strange feeling regarding Ben, how Leia could love him and be scared for him all at once, really — was dancing with Poe. Ben seemed to be struggling with every move, but neither he nor Poe really seemed to mind. They were laughing, even as the guests twirled on, numerous radiant, eye-searing colors of red and yellow and plenty more.   
  
“It’s the happiest I’ve seen Ben,” Leia said, turning towards Han.   
  
Han nodded. “He deserves to be happy, doesn’t he?”  
  
Luke nodded. Leia did too. In some ways, it didn’t need saying. Maybe Ben didn’t always realize it, but she did love him dearly. Her difficult, moody, but still fundamentally lovable son, who seemed to look at Poe like he was everything.   
  
And Poe...the truth was, she loved both of them. Wanted them to be safe, to be happy, to have every piece of happiness in existence that Leia could carve out for them. They were both rarities — and Leia knew she wouldn’t even try to “adopt” Shara Bey’s son. Shara wouldn’t appreciate it, and Leia wouldn’t do something like that to her deceased friend.   
  
She could watch. Taking in a highlight of a truly boring gala, seeing Ben look happier and more at peace than he had in quite some time. Talk with Han and Luke about how things were going, occasionally stealing a glimpse back at Ben and Poe and thanking the Force for giving Ben a moment of happiness.


End file.
